Blessed by CL
by Dracoissohot
Summary: Seohyun's prayers to her goddess CL finally come true.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark and stormy night. Lights flickered throughout the mansion as the storm brewed outside. Seohyun, a 22 year old K-pop star, sat in her room bored out of her mind. She contemplated getting up and annoying her unnies, but last time she did that she walked in on her four unnies, Jessica,Taeyeon, Tiffany and Yoona having an intense foursome that involved BDSM toys. She shivered at the memory. While that scene had turned her on, she had no where to turn to as she had no sex toys and she was too shy and embarassed to mastyrusbte to her unnies. So, she kept her sexual tension bottled up.

Deciding to just browse the Internet to cure her boredom, Seo-bby went on Twitter. Curiously, she looked over to the Trending Topics and noticed "#WelcometoTwitterCl". She immediately started to follow her unnie. She fantasized about CL because, to her, CL was the prettiest K-Pop star in all of Korea.

_CL is love, CL is life_, she thought.

Bored of Twitter, she moved on to more risky sites. She browsed /f/ on 4chan. There she clicked on a video titled "The Mermaid Story". Not realising her computer was on full blast, the song blared throughout the mansion. Blushing, she closed it immediately, hoping none of her unnies had heard that. She soon got bored again and moved onto /b/. Seeing all the naked girls and porn, she soon felt that strange heat inbetween her legs.

Feeling adventurous, she moved her hand down her body towards her core. Placing her hand over herself, she let out a tiny gasp.

"Seohyun, manager-oppa wants you to-"

Seohyun looked at her door in shock and embarassment. There, her unnie, stood in the doorway. Her favorite unnie. The one she looked up to. The one; the only; Kwon Yuri. Removing her hand, Seouhyun  
>shuffled backwards on the bed, face flushed. Yuri looked at her in disbelief and walked out.<p>

_Oh,no_, she thought. _I ruined my chances with Yuri-unnie._ She sniffled, on the brink of crying. What would she do?

Suddenly, Yuri returned with a box in her hand. Surprised, Seohyun stood up to explain herself, but Yuri knocked her back onto the bed. Seohyun watched as Yuri placed the box onto the floor near the bed and closed the door. Yuri walked to where Seohyun was lieing and got up onto the bed to straddle her.

"Yuri-unnie?" Seohyun asked confused.

"Shhh," Yuri whispered as she leaned down to give Seohyun a gentle kiss. Seohyun returned it happily, glad to be finally kissing her Yuri-unnie. Things got more heated and soon they were both unclothed lieing on the bed. Yuri kissed down her stomach until she reached Seohyun's wet cavern. "Hlo Nyurk," she whispered as she dove in and began to eat Seohyun out. Seohyun was on Cloud 9 and didn't think it could get any better. She soon found out she was wrong.

Yuri leaned over the bed to get something from the box. Seohyun watched in amazement and fear as Yuri pulled out a 14 inch custom made dragon dildo.

"Don't worry... It'll only hurt for a second."

Without missing a beat, Yuri plunged the dildo into Seohyun's vagina. Pulling it in and out, Seohyun's wails and moans of pleasure turned louder and louder until the whole house could hear her. Finally, Seohyun climaxed with a gasp and crumpled onto the bed sweaty and exhausted. She rolled over to allow room for Yuri to lie next to her.

"That was amazing, Yuri-unnie."

"I know. Wait until you join in on the orgy's," Yuri winked.

Soon after, Yuri fell asleep. Before Seohyun did she reached under her pillow to pull out a picture of her goddess CL. Saying a quick prayer, she kissed the picture then put it back under her pillow. Smiling she wrapped her arms around her new lover and fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Seohyun woke up next to a heavenly being. Yuri lie next to her, the morning sun giving her body a  
>radiant glow.<p>

"Good morning, my little sexual kitten," Yuri said with a smirk. Seohyun's face immediately turned red. Secretely she enjoyed being called that.

"G-Good morning," she replied.

Yuri got up from the bed making Seohyun's face turn ten times darker. Even though she had done all those thing last night, she still blushed at the sight of Yuri's naked body.

"I'd stay in bed all day with you, doing...things," Yuri smirked,"but my cousin is coming from Canada. He'll be staying in this house since he's too poor to pay for a hotel." Yuri bent down to pick up her clothes off the floor giving Seohyun a nice view of her ass. "His name's George." Yuri's english pronunciation was awful. It sounded more like "geeogre".

"Oh, well, SNSD will give him the most warm welcome."

"I'm sure we will," Yuri said with an evil chuckle.

Sadly, Yuri soon left leaving Seohyun to her thoughts._ I wonder if this George guy is hot._ Shrugging, she got up to start her day.

_

The house was bustling as Seohyun made her way down the grand staircase. Taeyeon-unnie was practicing introductions in the hall. Sooyoung-unnie, Sunny-unnie, Hyoyeon-unnie and Yoona-unnie were in the kitchen preparing food for the new guest. As Seohyun neared the living room, she saw Sica-unnie making out with Fany-unnie. Her eyes widened.

"Sica! You have a boyfriend!" Seohyun yelled. "And you were kicked out of SNSD!"

"Meh, Tyler's boring and I'm only gonna marry him cuz of his connections in the fashion industry. Plus he's ugly as fuck. Also, Tiffany-bae invited me," she looked at Tiffany with a smirk.

Seohyun was conflicted, should she tell Tyler that Sica was being unfaithful? Or just let it slide.

Her thoughts her interupted by the door slamming open. Yuri stood there, her body blocking a figure. Seohyun waited patiently for Yuri to move out of the way to see George. Her patience was rewarded as she witnessed the godly being. His relation to Yuri did not go unnoticed as his face looked like it was taken out of a book about Greek gods. They made eye contact for a split second but Seohyun looked away quickly.

"Annyeunghawederyo, So Nyu Shi Dae imnida!" Teayeon greeted. She immediately cringed, as she ruined the introduction, too stunned by George's beauty.

"Dinner's ready~" Yoona said. Everyone packed into the dining room to eat the delicious food.

Dinner was eventful and packed full of stories. Sica-unnie announced she was planning to form a group with Luhan and Kris and they were going to name themselve M. The rest of the dinner was George's beautifully spoken stories. Some of her favorite quotes were "GET REKT", "I FUCKED HIS MOM ON MINECRAFT", and "FIRST I BANG THE DRUM THEN I BANG UR MOM"

Seohyun sighed deeply, her crush already developing. With a full stomach, she announced she was going to bed.

It was late into the night and Seohyun just couldn't sleep. She couldn't get that majestic face out of her mind. Sighing, she rolled over on her side and closed her eyes. Just as she was about to drowse off she heard her bedroom door creak open. She turned quickly and gasped. It was George, fully nude. Blushing, she couldn't help but let her eyes travel downwards. His penis stood erected at an estimated 16 inches.

"W-what are you doing here?" Seohyun asked.

"I'm HOnrY1," George said in a squeaky voice.

Seohyun spread her legs for him and he dove balls deep. Squirming, she tried to accept his massive cock but it was too much. She cried out in a mix of pain and pleasure. It was over in 30 seconds and George shot his semen deep in Seohyuns womb. George got up and started towards the door.

"W-where are you going?"

"To fuck Jessica. She needs a man like me since Tyler isn't enough."


End file.
